


Black Cat's Bad Luck

by Clennel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ml - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Chat Noir Angst, Death, Destruction, F/M, Gen, General, not major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clennel/pseuds/Clennel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an Akuma attack, Chat Noir's luck runs out and others pay for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat's Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a small drabble that more included exploring Chat Noir's character than actually holding much substance but it turned into a little ball of angst that I wasn't prepared for. So if you like angst, but not major character death or tragic break-ups, you might enjoy this :)

He knew it would happen one day. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he saw this coming. He just always thought that he’d be able to prevent it. But even as Ladybug pitched forward to push the Akuma aside, with all her luck, she still couldn’t save them. Even as Chat prepared Cataclysm to rot away the car the Akuma had thrown, his luck got in the way.

Bad luck.

He always knew it would come down to this. How could it have not? But he always thought that Ladybug, with all of her good luck, would cancel his out. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had just always assumed it would be that way. He relied too much on it.

Chat heard Ladybug’s clear voice shout, “Je te libère du mal!” and a moment later, “Bye bye petit papillon!”

She didn’t know. If she knew what was under the car, she would not sound so steady. She would not even summon enough strength to purify the akuma. She would be screaming and forcing the car to move, desperately yelling for her lucky charm. For anything to reverse what had happened. She wouldn’t accept that they were dead; she would spend all night wasting her time.

Chat knew this, because that’s what he wanted to do. But every time he tried to take a step forward, it was like pushing against the weight of the world. His bad luck caused this. What would happen if he got too close? What else could go wrong simply by him being there? His power tingled in his palm; a glowing dark green fire. He could disintegrate the car but what happens after? Would he really want to see what lays underneath? They were dead. There was no changing that.

“Chat! You okay? Aren’t you running out of time?” A breathless yell to his right penetrated his murky thoughts.

He didn’t look at her. His gaze was glued to the car; to the foot poking out from beneath. To the pool of blood that was running out into plain view. He could hear her jogging over. A couple seconds longer and she would start screaming. Bargaining. She’d be right next to him.

That realization is what finally got his feet to move. His bad luck brought this. He couldn’t save them. He was right there; the cataclysm in his hand was proof, but he was too late. What if his bad luck affected her? How could he face her? How could he stand there, frozen as she raged? Why wasn’t he doing anything except standing and staring!?

“Chat?” Her footsteps slowed. Time was running out. He can’t stay here; there’s nothing he can do. Something inside him clenched. His emotions fled. How could he explain how he was unfeeling while she felt everything?

Chat knew the answer. He couldn’t. So he didn’t.

Without a look or word in her direction, he ran. Oblivious to her cries, his feet kept moving. Pulling him away from the car, from the couple underneath, from the scream that rang through the city. Away from the sound that said everything he couldn’t. He ran until he couldn’t hear its hopelessness anymore.

His world narrowed down to the tingling in his palm. Nothing made sense. Everything made sense. He was supposed to be a hero. A hero with the power to destroy. How stupid he’s been to believe that he could do good with it. Maybe he could’ve. If he’d been faster, been smarter, been luckier.

An image of the couple flashed through his mind. It was only just a glimpse. Already their features were blurring from his memory. Did one of them have blonde hair? Which one had the brown eyes? Was the girl taller? Only their intertwined hands remained clear. Their knuckles turning white as they gripped the other’s hand tighter.

Their screams still rang in his ears. A wordless shout; a mixture of his name and Ladybug’s. Like they didn’t care who came, as long as someone did. No one did. Their voices cut off mid-scream with a sound that Chat would do anything to forget.

Ladybug was busy fighting the Akuma. It should have been him. Their places should have been switched. Ladybug has luck in spades; she could’ve saved them. He knew this, deep down. If it had been anybody else, those two would have survived. Instead, it was him. A step too slow.

Chat stumbled as the cataclysm in his hand grew almost painful. A power that didn’t do any good. A power that destroys. A power that could’ve saved them. Something inside him clenched again though he couldn’t figure out what. Was he about to scream? Whimper? Do anything to break this unfeeling ice that had encased him?

Nothing happened. His heart remained steady, as did his pace. His thoughts came slowly, normally; his head was not in chaos though everything around him felt like it was. If he listened carefully, he could still hear Ladybug’s enraged, desperate shouts.

The power in his hand grew; no longer a tingling, like a limb falling asleep. It felt like the scream he wanted to let out. In the back of his mind, he knew that he couldn’t hold on to the cataclysm much longer. Chat clenched his fist and walked over to a streetlight.

He felt nothing as his fingers spread over the metal. As it turned to ash that swirled around him.

He felt nothing as he walked the rest of the way home.

He only felt chilled as his suit disintegrated back into his civilian clothes.

He felt nothing as he passed Natalie, who didn’t notice his return.

He felt absolutely nothing until he went upstairs to his bathroom and noticed the blood on his hands from where he reached what was left of their bodies. From where he knelt beside the car, breathing heavily, hands in their blood.

Adrien felt nothing; until the ice encasing him broke.


End file.
